You And I 1: Just Us
by Draven Star
Summary: Anakin and Palpatine are ready to defeat the Jedi. He wants another Jedi apprentice, his new girlfriend, Padmé, to join them.
1. Default Chapter

You And I 1: Just Us 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or dialogue from the Star Wars movies.

This is an AU series. Almost every time I write an AU, I get a review that points out stuff that's "wrong" and "inaccurate".

A couple of things that are different: Anakin is older than Padmé in this series, and of course, they're both Jedi. I know there's a lot of AUs where Padmé is a Jedi, so I wanted to try one.

Also, I use regular o' clock times in my stories. I'm bad atfiguring out military hours, so it's easier.

- Draven Star

-----------------

**-::- Chapter One -::-**

Padmé shivered as she entered her and Kyleeza's chamber. The Jedi Temple was an important place, wonderful and magical to tourists and even some of the Jedi themselves - but like any other building, the heating sometimes broke.

People who thought of the temple as a grand palace would be quite surprised if they saw a typical master-and-apprentice's quarters. The small room was almost empty - there was an adjoining refresher, two closets, a few shelves on the wall, and two simple beds.

Still, it was home to Padmé Naberrie, ever since she was six years old. If she were given a brand new house, and as much money as she wished to decorate and furnish it, she would have almost no clue what to do.

Kyleeza smiled.

"You must have been busy," she said, brushing her black hair, which went just past her shoulders. She was a beautiful Falleen woman, only thirty years old. When she was barely nineteen, she completed the Jedi trials, and was given her first apprentice - Padmé - at twenty. That had been ten years ago.

"I was practicing with Peri and Brienn, and Anakin next," Padmé replied, sitting down on her bed.

"Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes. I'm going to take a shower, then back to practice some more."

Kyleeza started to tell her to wait, but changed her mind. She decided to speak with Obi-Wan Kenobi first.

"Alright," she replied.

-::-

It was only eight-fifteen when Padmé finished drying her hair. Almost everyone went to bed at ten or ten-thirty. She and Anakin had decided to meet each other in one of the indoor gardens.

As she headed there, she smiled faintly. Just that one question - "Would you like to meet later?" - had played in her mind as she was showering just now, as well as the rest of their brief conversation.

Today was actually the first time that she had met Anakin Skywalker. She had seen him before, and Kyleeza had mentioned his name once or twice, but he had never spoken with Padmé.

-::-

An hour ago, Padmé Naberrie had gone downstairs to look for Peri - a Twi'lek girl, who was also sixteen, and her closest friend other than Kyleeza. They often play-fought in one of the training rooms, and helped each other practice.

Padmé entered the room they usually went to. Only two other Padawans were there - Anakin and another human man; Padmé couldn't remember his name. They were talking about something in Huttese. She saw Peri and a human boy, Brienn, waiting for her in the opposite corner. She went to greet them, not noticing that Anakin briefly glanced at her as she passed.

"There you are," Peri said.

"Sorry. Kyleeza was lecturing me about patience."

"I don't get how a lecture should teach you something about patience," Brienn commented.

Padmé laughed briefly, looking at him. His hair was the same brown as hers, and he had friendly blue eyes. Since she had met him last month, she thought he was cute, even if he was two years younger than her and - more importantly - Jedi were not supposed to have romantic attachments or feelings.

_So I'm supposed to spend my entire life alone?_ she thought. Despite being a Jedi for so long, that idea did seem a bit strange to her. But when she went through the trials in a few years, and was a full-fledged Jedi, then she would have her own apprentice to train.

She pushed the thoughts away for now, as Peri took a couple of training sabers that were hanging on the wall. Both of the girls had their own lightsabers, but did not want to risk hurting each other while they were practicing.

Brienn stood off to the side. He had mainly come to watch. He did not have his own lightsaber yet, which embarassed him a bit, and he did not want to pratice with two girls that were both more experienced than him. But of course, he didn't say that aloud.

Peri almost lunged at Padmé, instead of waiting for her to say that she was ready. But her friend blocked the attack easily.

"Awesome," Brienn complemented.

"Me or her?" asked Peri.

Brienn looked at Padmé, smiling faintly. "Her."

Peri smiled at her as well, but it was different. There was a hint of something there - jealousy. She had never been jealous of Padmé, or anyone, because of a boy.

It was strange, but also strengthened her. She struck at Padmé, who easily blocked her again. After two or three casual clashes, the fight became a bit more intense. Peri was a little surprised, but did not let that stop her. Padmé did not seem to notice. That coolness was even more annoying.

Peri backed away a couple of steps, and turned off her saber.

"I'm tired," she said.

Her friend glanced at the chronowatch on her wrist. "We haven't been here more than five minutes."

"Well, you almost beat her," said Brienn.

Padmé shrugged.

"I'm going upstairs," Peri replied, hanging her training saber on the wall again.

She began walking away before either of her friends could say anything. Padmé looked at Brienn.

"Would you walk with her? I think she's upset."

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. See if you can find out," she suggested.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." Brienn smiled at her again, then left.

Padmé watched him, feeling as confused as Peri did. She had to admit that when Brienn had looked at her - and said that her block of Peri's first strike was awesome - a little excitement had risen in her. Suddenly, she realized that she was blushing. Hopefully, Brienn hadn't noticed it just now.

But she should not care if he had - she was not even supposed to like him that way. Neither was Peri - so her friend did not have any reason to be angry, did she? She had felt her irritation.

She turned to leave, but stopped when someone said, "Padmé."

She looked at Anakin Skywalker. The man he had been talking to had left now.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, approaching him.

"Since you and your friends came in," he answered.

"You know my name?"

"We are both Padawans."

"Oh...I know, but I don't think we've actually met each other before," Padmé said, extending her hand.

Anakin shook it. The feeling that arose in Padmé Naberrie then made her completely forget about Brienn.

Instead of blushing, she almost froze as he studied her with his blue eyes, which were different from Brienn's as well. They seemed cold, but somehow, Padmé felt as if they welcomed her own chocolate-brown irises. Anakin was much taller than her, at least a foot, and the sleeveless grey shirt he was wearing gave her an accurate idea of how muscular he was. She felt sorry for anyone who would dare to mess with him, Force-strong or not.

He held onto her hand for a second, before letting go.

"You did well," he said.

"At what, sir?"

"You can call me Anakin. I am a Padawan, too," he replied. "I was talking about your fighting just now."

"You were watching?" Now Padmé blushed, more noticeably than she had when speaking to Brienn.

Her attraction to the other Padawan - that was what it was, even though she did not conciously realize it yet - was worse than thinking a boy was cute. This was deeper somehow, more emotional. Anakin looked at her as if he'd been expecting her somehow, or perhaps seeking her. Strangely, the feeling did not scare her.

"Yes," he answered. "I was impressed."

"Th-Thank you."

"Something is bothering you," Anakin said, not wording it as a question. He was right, anyway.

Padmé nodded. She briefly considered telling him, but changed her mind. He was older than her, and more experienced. Her annoyance with Peri suddenly seemed trivial and silly.

"You can tell me," he added, "if you wish."

She was quiet for a moment. "I don't know."

"I understand," Anakin said. "I would like to practice with you. Perhaps it will make you feel better."

Padmé wanted to smile, but her lips seemed paralyzed. Somehow, she managed to say, "It might."

"Would you like to meet later?"

-::-

And now, Padmé was entering one of the indoor gardens. Their conversation seemed like a dream. In fact, she stopped for a moment and wondered if Anakin was really going to be here.

The gardens did not have grass, of course, but all of the potted bushes, flowers, and small trees were lovely. They sometimes brought back Padme's faint memories of Naboo. In the center of this room was a pool of water, only a few inches deep. Benches were arranged around it. Some of the Padawans liked to come here to meditate, or just to talk. It was relaxing, even if it was not quite like the garden that Padme's parents had.

No one else was here except her, and Anakin, who was sitting on one of the benches. He was wearing black pants now, with a black sleeveless shirt. Padmé did know that many of the Younglings avoided him. They thought he was scary.

"You came," she said as she sat next to him.

"Of course," he replied. "I told you that I would."

That made a strangely warm shiver go down Padme's spine. She smiled, suddenly wanting to touch his hair. The blonde tresses almost touched his shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she answered, not wanting to say that it was because of him. She herself did not understand the effect he had on her.

"What happened earlier, if you want to tell me?"

"I..." Padmé looked at the pool for a moment. She should tell him. Then Anakin would chastise or lecture her, and she could see how foolish this fantasy was, that there was not really some magical connection between them.

"Brienn gave me a complement while Peri and I were practicing," she explained, "and I think it made her jealous."

"I noticed," Anakin said.

"You did?"

"Yes. Her next move was more vicious."

"That confuses me," Padmé said. "I know that we aren't supposed to have emotional attachments. I don't know Brienn well, anyway. I'm not that crazy about him. But when Peri was angry, she seemed to be a little stronger."

"Anger can strengthen you."

"But you know what we're taught - we aren't supposed to be angry, or hate. Master Yoda says that it leads to fear and suffering. But Peri..."

"...it's difficult when frustration and anger makes us feel so charged," Anakin finished, "and then we are told to ignore that."

"Yes."

"I know how you feel, Padmé."

She sighed. "I am glad that someone does. I feel alone sometimes."

"So do I." Anakin paused. "I never had many friends in the Temple, as you can probably guess. I was already nine years old when I became a Padawan. The Council did not want me here."

"The same happened with me. I was six when I came here," Padmé said. "Kyleeza found me on Naboo one day. I think she convinced my parents to let me come."

"Do you remember them?"

"Faintly. It's been ten years; I turned sixteen last week. How old are you now?"

"Twenty-three today."

"Oh. Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Anakin said. He was quiet for a moment. "I think I will return home, if you don't mind."

Padmé nodded. Many of the older Padawans and their masters did not live here; the Temple was not big enough to house all of the Jedi.

"Does you stay with your master?" she asked.

"No. He doesn't know I have an apartment." Anakin stood, and reached out one hand to help his friend up. "I am glad that we met each other."

"Me, too. Could we practice sometime?" Padmé asked, looking at him. If someone had pointed at blaster at her and threatened to shoot, she would not have noticed them.

"I would enjoy it."

-::-

Kyleeza was in another one of the indoor gardens, where she spotted Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was talking to Mace Windu. She waited patiently. Once he was alone, she went over to him. He was the man she usually went to for advice - both of them had similar situations. Their apprentices were almost outcasts among the other Padawans and Younglings. Both Anakin and Padmé had almost not been allowed to join the Jedi Order.

"Kyleeza," Obi-Wan greeted her.

"Could I speak with you for a moment?" she asked. "I have a small...predicament with Padmé."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well, right now she's practicing with Anakin," Kyleeza said. "I don't mean any offense to you, but he's bigger and stronger and more experienced than she is, and I don't want her to be hurt."

"She'll be fine," Obi-Wan assured her. "Anakin knows when to be careful, especially with a younger Padawan - and all of them need to have different kinds of opponents, not just ones on their level."

"That's true, but...Anakin makes me...nervous."

"You aren't the first Jedi Master who has said that to me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"It's alright," Obi-Wan interrupted. "But don't worry. As I said, Anakin knows when to be careful, even if it doesn't seem like it. He wouldn't let himself hurt one of his fellow Padawans."

Kyleeza, not anymore at ease, faked a smile. "Okay."


	2. Chapter Two

**-::- Chapter Two -::-**

Kyleeza went to see the Jedi Council the next morning. While she was gone, Padmé Naberrie went to three different training rooms and two of the indoor gardens. Anakin was not in any of them - he was probably at home - and she did not see Brienn or Peri, either. Bored, she returned to her and Kyleeza's chamber.

She tried meditating, which calmed her a little, and took a shower.

Looking through her closet, she saw that most of her clothes were white, tan, or some other light shade. She wished she had something that was black, which seemed to be Anakin's favorite color.

_Why am I concerned about impressing him?_ she thought. They might become friends, but that was all - Jedi did not have romantic relationships. She had reminded herself of that two more times last night, while trying to fall asleep.

She looked at her clothes one more time, finally picking out white pants and a long-sleeved white shirt. Most teenage girls probably had tons of her clothes. Hers did not fill up half of the closet. But Jedi did not focus on possessions, either.

Still, since she had made a new friend - one who was close to becoming a Jedi Master himself - she could at least look decent.

-::-

Anakin Skywalker returned to the Jedi Temple just before noon. He found Brienn in one of the training rooms, and practiced with him for a little while. The boy seemed edgy around him, like many of the other Padawans, but tried his best to hide it.

Obi-Wan came in, but patiently watched them for a few minutes, until Brienn left. He knew that Brienn did not even have his own lightsaber yet, but Anakin had been careful with him, even thought they were just using training sabers. If Kyleeza had watched, it would have proved what Obi-Wan said last night.

Then again, Obi-Wan himself was not completely confident about Anakin, either. Kyleeza seemed to have guessed it.

"He's not bad," he said to his apprentice, once they were alone.

"Not for someone who has only used training sabers," Anakin said.

"Speaking of that," Obi-Wan replied, "I have a small job for you. Kyleeza and I are leaving in an hour or so. She has an assignment, and the Council gave her permission to take me with her."

"What about her apprentice?"

"She wants Padmé to stay here."

Anakin nodded, not inquiring about what the assignment was. His new friend would probably be upset, though, that she could not go along.

"While you're here," Obi-Wan continued, "keep an eye on her."

"Padmé? She is sixteen. She can take care of herself well, can't she?"

"Yes, but Kyleeza said that you two talked to each other yesterday, and she is worried that Padmé does not have many friends here. Practice with her. You can probably teach her a little - and maybe she'll teach you a thing or two."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said. He had planned to talk with Chancellor Palpatine today, but he could do that tomorrow.

After wishing Obi-Wan luck, he went to look for Padmé.

-::-

"I can't go?"

"The Council did not mention you," Kyleeza said, putting a hand on her apprentice's shoulder, "and I want you to stay here, anyway. Master Obi-Wan is going with me."

She did not mention that she had asked him to tell Anakin to watch over Padmé - no sixteen-year-old, Jedi or not, wanted to be told that they had a babysitter. She looked at Padmé for a moment, seeing the disappointment in her eyes. The two of them had not gone on a mission together in several months.

"I'm sorry," Kyleeza added, feeling sorry for her. "I'll be back in a few days, hopefully a week at the most."

Padmé nodded. "May the Force be with you."

-::-

Anakin found Padmé not long after their masters left. She was in one of the gardens, sitting on the same bench where they had talked last night. Two Zabrak girls, around Padme's age, were there as well. They left as Anakin approached.

"Good afternoon," Padmé said softly, not bothering to fake a cheerful tone.

Anakin sat next to her. "You wanted to go with Kyleeza, didn't you?"

"How do you know?"

"Obi-Wan said that she wants me to keep an eye on you."

"I am sixteen years old!"

"That is what I said," Anakin replied, "not that I mind being with you."

Padmé looked at him, blushing faintly. Already, she forgot about every rule in the Jedi Code. She could chastise herself about that later - for now, she wanted to enjoy the feeling that she had whenever she was around Anakin, without worrying about it. She now understood how you could meet somebody and feel as if you had known them for a long time.

"Well, thank you," she told him.

"Of course. Would you like to go fight?"

"Sure."

-::-

They went to a training room, and play-fought for over an hour. Peri and Brienn came inside once, but after waiting a few minutes, and seeing that Padmé was a bit preoccupied, they left.

Padmé enjoyed practicing with Anakin. Peri now seemed like an unworthy opponent. She knew that was a terrible thing to think about her friend, but it was true. Anakin was more powerful and skilled. Working with him gave her a bit of a challenge, even though he was being careful with her, so she learned.

By the time they decided to take a break, she felt stronger. He seemed to sense it. When he gently squeezed her shoulder and said that she did well, though, she thought she would faint.

"Thank you," she replied.

"You are welcome," he said. "I think I will go home. Would you like to come with me?"

"I...I don't think Kyleeza would allow me," said Padmé.

"She is not here. I am in charge of you."

"True, but..."

"If you don't come with me, I will not be doing my job, will I?"

Padmé smiled. "No, you won't."

-::-

Nobody thought it was strange that they left the Temple together. The older Padawans were allowed to leave during their free time, as long as they went out in pairs or groups, just for safety. Padmé saw Peri and two human boys. She gave a small wave, but Peri ignored it.

"I think she is mad at me," she said, "but she has a reason to be."

"Because you would rather be with me today?" Anakin asked.

He was right. If anyone else had assumed that, Padmé would have thought they were rude, but not Anakin. She felt her cheeks blush - when was that going to stop? He must have noticed it by now. He probably thought that she had a silly crush on him.

_I do_, she realized, glancing at him, _and I shouldn't_.

But teenagers had crushes - that was part of nature. She was not really defying the Jedi Code, was she? It was not that serious, or intentional.

Already, though, she had the eerie feeling that this _was_ going to become something more serious - and already, she did not care at all.

-::-

Anakin's apartment surprised Padmé a little - it had a living room, two small bedrooms, a refresher, and a nice kitchen. Most Jedi Padawans were not exactly wealthy. But he was a man, not a teenage boy. How much money he had was not her business, anyway.

"This is...nice," she said as they sat on the couch in his living room.

"I know what you are thinking," Anakin replied. "We are not supposed to have so many posessions."

"Well...I don't mean to be rude, but yes."

"Do you think that many of the Jedi Masters strictly follow the code?"

Finally, Padmé was almost offended. She had never thought of Kyleeza, Yoda, Mace Windu, or others as hypocrites. But she did not believe that Anakin would not say something like that just to be mean.

"I guess not," she replied, laughing briefly. "I suppose the fact that you have furniture in your apartment is not going to hurt anyone."

"Exactly. Have you ever wondered why we are not allowed to own things that are unnecessary?"

"Once or twice," Padmé admitted. She paused. "And other things."

Anakin looked at her. "Like what?"

She hesitated.

"Tell me. If you needed a lecture from someone, I would let you talk to Master Obi-Wan. That would cure any insomnia you have, by the way."

Padmé giggled, then became more serious. "How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"Most nights, I do have trouble sleeping."

"So do I. I have for years," said Anakin.

For just a second, there was a distant look in his eyes. Perhaps Padmé imagined it.

-::-

They talked for another hour. Padmé confided her faint memories of Naboo and her family - running around in their backyard, her mother brushing her hair, her bedroom, and others. Now that she was sharing these with Anakin, images she had nearly forgotten came back to her mind.

The first story he shared with her was almost sad. He told her about Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan discovering him on Tattooine, winning a pod race so that they could use the prize money to buy parts for their ship, and having to make the decision to leave his mother.

When Padmé asked how Shmi was doing now, Anakin told her that he secretly took a transport to Tattooine a few years ago, on his twentieth birthday. He spoke about the Lars, and said that his mother had died now. It was probably best to leave out the part about tracking down the Tusken Raiders and killing a whole tribe of them.

"I am sorry," Padmé said softly, find the courage to lightly rest her hand on his shoulder. "At least you no longer have to worry about her, or what could be happening to her."

He did not seem to pay attention to what she said. "It is Obi-Wan's fault."

She blinked. "It is?"

"He holds me back. If he or the Council had let me go sooner - just for one day - I could have saved her." Anakin looked at his friend, and she nervously pulled her hand back.

"I apologize," he added. "I do not mean to frighten you."

"I understand how you feel, actually," she replied. "Please don't tell anyone that I said this, but I sometimes wonder if my parents _wanted_ to give me up."

"You think that Kyleeza stole you?"

"I don't want to say that. I shouldn't even suspect it - it doesn't matter now, anyway. You and I are both Jedi now, and we love it, don't we?"

Anakin did not directly answer that. "But you do have a right to know, don't you?"

"I am curious sometimes," she answered.

"It is part of your life." He reached over and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled at him, relieved that she did not blush this time. The moment was ruined, though, when Kyleeza and Obi-Wan came to her mind. They would be furious with her and Anakin if they knew that the two were alone together, not at the Jedi Temple - but only if they knew.

Somehow, she felt as if Anakin were thinking the same thing.

"I hate feeling this way," she said softly.

He touched her arm. "What do you mean?"

She hesitated, but answered, "Whenever Kyleeza and I go somewhere, I see other girls my age, and I overhear them talking about where they go shopping, what holomovies they want to see, what academies they want to go to, their boyfriends, things like that."

"It makes you feel strange?" Anakin asked.

"Yes."

"I understand."

This time, he lightly touched her mouth with his. She was too surprised to say anything at first, and she had no experience with kissing. She was not supposed to.

_Kyleeza is thirty_, she thought. _I know she has kissed at least one man in her life, even if she is a Jedi_.

Anakin moved his lips against Padme's, and she returned it. For a moment, she felt as if she were just a girl, not a Padawan. She hated to admit it, but she was not in any hurry to go back to the Jedi Temple. If Obi-Wan and Kyleeza were to walk into the room then, she and Anakin would not notice.

-::-

Padmé and Anakin did not go back to the Jedi Temple that night. They stayed at his apartment. Padmé cooked, something she liked to do - she often did whenever she and Kyleeza were on a mission or were camping. That night, she comfortably slept next to Anakin, without even thinking of Peri, Brienn, or anybody else.

The next morning, though, she was almost frantic. Her worry took over again. Somebody at the Temple could have noticed that she was gone, or that she and Anakin had left yesterday and not returned yet. Both of them would be in trouble.

"I am scared," she said, while they were still laying in bed, awake.

Anakin draped his arm around her shoulders. "Why?"

"Why do you think? Kyleeza and Obi-Wan are going to be furious with us."

"How are they going to know?"

"Don't you think somebody has noticed that we left together and are not back yet?"

"Nobody is watching out for us," Anakin said.

"Peri or Brienn might," his friend suggested.

"Brienn does not know you well, and Peri probably thinks that we came back last night. Do not worry."

Padmé sighed. "I will try not to."


	3. Chapter Three

**-::- Chapter Three -::-**

Padmé was in luck. She and Anakin returned to the Temple an hour later. They found Peri and Brienn in one of the training rooms. To her relief, Peri commented on how late she had slept.

"I couldn't get to sleep last night," she replied.

"We're going to practice," said Peri. She sensed that her friend lied, but was not curious. "Talk to you later."

"Can I come?"

Brienn glanced at Anakin. "Peri already promised to help me."

"Oh. Have fun."

Once the two of them left, Anakin touched Padme's shoulder.

"I have to go," he said. "Be here at eight o' clock tonight."

She nodded. "I will."

He would have given her a quick kiss, but half of the Temple's rooms and chambers did have cameras in them, and only a few people knew which rooms those were. He briefly patted her back, as if he had just been giving her advice or encouragement, then left.

-::-

After Anakin was gone, Padmé suddenly felt bored. She went to another training room. Two Falleen girls, a couple of years younger than her, were play-fighting. She knew the name of one of them; Eriel. Eriel happened to be Kyleeza's cousin, but Padmé had promised not to tell anyone.

"Hi," she said, when the two of them paused.

The other girl looked at her. "Hi."

"Could I practice with you?"

"Well..." Eriel hesitated. "We're both kind of tired. I want to go back to my room and take a nap."

"So do I," her friend seconded.

"Oh." Padmé sensed their dishonesty. They knew that she did, but did not seem to care. "Okay."

She turned and left, not bothering to wait for a fake "We're sorry" or "Maybe some other time".

Next, she went to one of the smaller indoor gardens. Mace Windu and two Zabrak girls were in there. She did not want to bother them, so she headed for another training room. This one was occupied by two pairs of Padawans, who were fighting, with a few Younglings watching.

Padmé sighed. Feeling lonely, she went to her and Kyleeza's chamber. She might as well wash her hair and decide what to wear when she met Anakin later.

-::-

Chancellor Palpatine had a feeling that something was on Anakin Skywalker's mind as the Jedi entered his office.

Both of them were careful with their plans so far. Anakin only came here in the early afternoon. Every day, around that time, most of the surveillance cameras were turned off as the lenses were cleaned. Palpatine thought that was unnecessary, but it did keep anybody from noticing that he and Skywalker met once or twice a week.

"Good afternoon, my friend," he said. "You seem bothered."

"The opposite, almost, Lord Sidious," Anakin said. "I met a girl who is...interesting."

Sidious smiled. "I remember being in that stage."

"I did not mean it that way. She is one of the Padawans at the Jedi Temple."

"Oh. Go on."

"The Force is strong with her - as much as it is with Mace Windu or Obi-Wan Kenobi, I want to say."

Sidious considered that for a moment. Anakin, who was not officially a Sith Lord yet, was already prepared to hunt down and destroy all of the Jedi. If this one girl stood out to him, there must be something special about her. He knew it was not wise to have two second-in-commands, since that usually meant there would be secret plots and plans of their own, but Anakin's loyalty was genuine. Sidious did not worry.

"Do you think she could be useful?" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord."

"I would like to meet her. Bring her here tomorrow."

-::-

Later, Padmé ran into Peri and Brienn again - those two were spending a lot of time together. Whenever she approached them, she felt as if she were interrupting something. It was starting to look a bit suspicious, which made her feel less guilty about whatever she and Anakin might have.

This time, Brienn watched her and Peri fight. Padmé had to admit that it was so _boring_. After practicing with Anakin yesterday, this seemed like playing around. She knew that she was being arrogant, but hardly cared.

"Wow," Brienn said, impressed, when they paused. "That was cool, Padmé."

"Thank you." She noticed the irritated glance that Peri shot at him. "I'm going back to my room."

-::-

Padmé tried meditating, but she could hardly contain her excitement. She took another shower and let her hair dry. For the first time, she wished she had make-up. Anakin obviously thought she was decent-looking already - otherwise he would not have a non-professional interest in her - but still, it would be nice to try a little eyeshadow or something.

Half-an-hour before she was supposed to meet him, she changed into a lavender skirt, the only one she had, and another long-sleeved white shirt. She wished she had a few dresses, as well. Sure, she was not supposed to think about things she wanted to have, but what would be wrong with having a lot of clothes?

As she brushed her hair, she realized she had never actually thought much about most of the rules in the Jedi Code. She had heard them often and knew them, but not really considered them. Anakin had, and she did not think he was defying it at all.

That thought stopped her. If Anakin was already making her question these things, when she had not even known him for three complete days, then her dedication and loyalty to the Code and Kyleeza must not have been that strong to begin with.

_No_, she thought. Looking inside her heart, her feelings told her that this connection with Anakin was right, even though any other Jedi here would say that it wasn't. But they could not understand or know how she felt.

-::-

Anakin was already in the training room where they had agreed to meet, as if he had guessed that Padmé might come early. When she saw him, and noticed that no one else was in the room, she smiled. He hugged her tightly, which surprised her - it would definately look unprofessional if caught on surveillance. He startled her again when he reached down and kissed her cheek.

She looked at him and whispered, "We shouldn't...the cameras..."

"I am not worried," he replied. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter Four

**-::- Chapter Four -::-**

Once again, Padmé felt different as they left the Jedi Temple, forgetting about everything there - Brienn, Peri, her social problems.

When she and Anakin reached the apartment, she cooked, and shared some of the thoughts she'd had about the Code earlier. He listened, but only replied by saying that he agreed or understood. When she asked ifanything was wrong, he said that he wanted to discuss something later.

"What is it?" she asked as they sat down to eat. "Are you angry with me?"

"Of course not."

"I missed you today."

"I missed you," Anakin said, realizing he had.

Padmé smiled. "I think you already know me better than Kyleeza does."

"I have told you things that I have not said aloud to anyone."

"It means a lot that you trust me."

-::-

As they were laying awake in bed, a question came to Padme's mind. She rolled over so that she was facing Anakin. He was still awake. He slid his arm around her body and pulled her closer. Feeling the warmth of his arms around her, and knowing he was watching over her, had helped her fall asleep more easily last night.

"I was wondering something," she said softly.

"Yes?"

"You haven't said anything about your father. Did something happen to him?"

"I do not have a father."

Padmé frowned in the darkness, feeling sorry for him. "You never knew him?"

"No. My mother was not married," Anakin explained, lightly stroking her shoulder with the back of his hand. "Midi-chlorians conceived me."

"What?" She looked up at him. "You really do not have a father?"

"Obi-Wan was the closest thing I had to one."

"Was?"

"He is, excuse me," Anakin corrected.

Padmé felt a slight disturbance in her senses, as if he were not being completely honest about something. But why would he lie to her? She guessed that speaking about this was a bit embarassing. Not having two parents had to make him feel strange sometimes.

She took his hand and kissed it. "I think you became an amazing man on your own, regardless of Master Obi-Wan's guidance."

Anakin shifted a little, moving his face closer to hers, and kissed her for a long moment. He was affected by that comment - no one else thought of him as a grown man now. The Jedi Masters and the Council still saw him as a dangerous, arrogant boy.

"Do you sense any of my feelings?" he asked, his lips brushing against Padme's cheek.

"I can't, really," she answered in a puzzled tone. "Maybe it's because I am not as strong as you yet."

"If I were to say that I love you, though, you would sense if I were lying," Anakin pointed out. He also seemed to hint that he'd been aware of the small twinge she had felt a moment ago.

"Yes," she said, not caring. She was quiet for a second, then added, "I believe that I already love you."

"Believe?"

"No, I know," Padmé admitted.

Anakin kissed her again, more briefly this time. "So do I."

He almost told her about Darth Sidious then, but decided to wait. A few minutes later, she drifted into sleep. She had a dream about her new boyfriend, but could not remember any details of it when she woke up the next morning.

-::-

He woke her up early, before sunrise. She smiled sweetly at him, trying to recall what her dream had been about. There was a faint, dark cloud lingering in the back of her mind. But that was probably just her imagination. Even if it wasn't, Anakin could certainly make her troubles go away.

"Good morning," she said, sitting up a little.

"Good morning." He put his arm around her shoulders. "I do not mean to sound so serious, but I have to talk to you."

Padmé looked worried. "A-About what?"

-::-

Anakin did not mention everything yet, as Darth Sidious had advised. He explained to Padmé that the Jedi Order was greedy, and wanted to rule. They were against the idea of a new, better government with order established. Therefore, they had to be stopped.

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Padmé listened to every word, but there was not much of an expression on her face. She looked at the floor most of the time. Anakin was not worried, though.

"I don't understand," she said.

He rested his hand on her knee. "I feel your fear. I understand if I am frightening you. But tell me what you really think."

She was quiet at first, then answered, "I want to believe you."

"You do believe me, Pad. Search your feelings."

She was quiet again, for longer this time, deep in thought. Anakin gently patted her back, but she did not seem to notice. Finally, two or three silent tears slid down her cheeks. She looked up at Anakin. Her sad but lovely, chocolate-brown eyes only made him loathe the Jedi more. He took her into his arms.

"None of them ever liked me," she said softly, returning the hug. Her tears almost doubled. "Even after I h-have been a Padawan for ten years. N-Not even Kyleeza. She's never r-really accepted me, and..."

"I know how you feel," Anakin replied.

"Yes, you do."

-::-

Padmé Naberrie had seen Chancellor Palpatine once, with Kyleeza, when she was twelve. He recognized her as she and Anakin Skywalker entered his office.

He sensed the emotional connection between the two - he had already guessed it yesterday. It would not be a problem, though. Persuading Padmé would be easy. She would want to do whatever Anakin thought was best.

"I am pleased to meet you," Palpatine said, shaking her hand.

Both he and Anakin sensed that she was nervous, but that was understandable.

"My friend must have spoken to you already. He trusts you completely," he added.

Padmé glanced at Anakin, smiling faintly. "And I feel the same about him."

"Then you can trust me as well," Palpatine replied. "I am more of a friend to you, and Anakin, than the Jedi have ever been."

"I agree, sir," the girl said.

Anakin rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him again, then at Palpatine.

"Forgive me, both of you," she added politely, "but I have a feeling that something else is going on here."

"You are correct," Palpatine replied. "Let's talk."


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Anakin Skywalker and Chancellor Palpatine - Darth Sidious, as Padmé now knew him - did not need to tell her that she was never returning to the Jedi Temple. She seemed to understand that already, though she did not say much as she and Anakin left.

Lord Sidious was not worried about the girl. He and Anakin had both expected some hesitation from her, but overall, she seemed to be completely on their side. As Sidious had guessed, Padme's first concern was doing whatever her boyfriend wanted her to.

He strongly doubted, though, that it was because the Padawan was letting her emotions ruin her judgement. If her mind and senses were that weak, Anakin would not have been interested in her.

-::-

Anakin let Padmé continue her quietness as they returned to the apartment.

When they arrived, he told her to look inside the closet in the bedroom. For a moment, she nervously hesitated, as if she worried that five or ten assassin droids would be waiting there. Anakin took her arm and gently brought her close to him.

"I understand if Lord Sidious and I frightened you earlier," he said, lightly stroking her cheek. "But do not let the Jedi intimidate you."

She slid her arms around him. "I am not. Something keeps bothering me, that's all."

"Tell me."

"There are two of us - you and I, together."

"And that bothers you?" Anakin ran his fingers through his girlfriend's hair.

"No, of course not," she replied honestly, smiling at him. "I mean, don't you think it's strange that Lord Sidious doesn't mind having _two_ second-in-commands? He must think that we'll turn against him."

"If he doesn't think that now, love, he will. The Empire will be ours one day," Anakin agreed, noticing that she was not at all shocked by the response. "But he needs us right now, and we are loyal to him."

Padmé nodded. "I understand, I think."

"And he believes that our relationship will be something that he can threaten and taunt us with. He knows how important we are to each other."

"So he really isn't our friend?"

"He is, partially." Anakin reached down and kissed Padme's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Inside the bedroom's closet were new clothes, which surprised Padmé. There were expensive-looking dresses, some lingerie, shoes, and nightgowns. None were anything like the few plain outfits she had - used to have, that was - in her room at the Jedi Temple. She looked at Anakin.

"Thank you," she told him softly.

"You are welcome, my love." He gently squeezed her hand. "Get dressed. I want to take you out."

Padmé nodded, wondering how she was going to pick out something to wear. She was not used to owning so much apparel. Given the choice, though, she would rather have Anakin than own every major shopping mall in the galaxy.

She hugged him briefly. "I won't take long."

-::-

Not wanting to keep her boyfriend waiting - though Anakin was patient - Padmé chose one of the black dresses, which had long, see-through mesh sleeves and was printed with dark red roses. She brushed her hair and left it down, although one of the closet's small shelves had several jeweled pins and clips for her.

After putting on a pair of black sandals, she went to the living room. Anakin, she noticed, did _not_ look at her more affectionately because she was wearing a gorgeous, expensive dress. That made her love him even more.

It took more than half-an-hour for them to reach the restaurant, but Padmé hardly noticed. She enjoyed the ride in the speeder. Anakin taught her a couple of things about it, since she did not have much experience. Kyleeza had not let her pilot any before.

The restaurant was romantic and quiet, though Padmé still preferred to be alone with Anakin in their apartment. He seemed to think the same thing. While they were eating, he commented that her cooking was much better.

-::-

Padmé was a bit tired. When they returned home, she put on one of her new nightgowns, a black one, and went to bed. Anakin joined her after he took a shower.

She was still awake when he pulled her close to him. She turned and snuggled into his arms.

"We are going somewhere tomorrow," he said, stroking her cheek gently.

"Where?" she asked.

"A surprise."

Padmé smiled. "For how long?"

"Two or three days." Anakin raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "A vacation, kind of. We will practice, too."

"Alright. I was hoping you would teach me more," his girlfriend said, as if the past ten years of Kyleeza's training had been useless. "Good night, love."

"Good night."

------------

I know this chapter wasn't that long, sorry. I just wanted to update :)

- Draven Star


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Anakin had his own ship, too, which did not surprise Padmé. Early the next morning, they went to the hangar behind the apartment building. She guessed which ship was her boyfriend's before he told her. It was black and shiny, looked new - or maybe he took very good care of it, as he did his speeder. Thinking of the Jedi Masters at the Temple, Padmé rolled her eyes. How could they _not_ think that Anakin was responsible and mature?

She sat with him in the cockpit, and he explained many of the controls to her as the ship took off. Her attention was undivided, though she wished that Kyleeza had taught her something about piloting before. Asking about each button and switch made her feel like a kid. Oh well, Anakin probably knew much more than Kyleeza did, anyway, and he was patient.

When they were further from Coruscant, she finally asked where they were going.

"Naboo," Anakin answered.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to take you there."

"But that's where I am from," Padmé said.

"Do you know exactly where you used to live?" Anakin asked. He reached over and touched her hand.

"No," she admitted, gently squeezing his fingers in return.

"Don't worry. It is unlikely that we will run into your parents, or anybody else from your past."

Padmé nodded, feeling a bit better. "You're right."

-::-

Since becoming a Jedi apprentice, Padmé had only returned to Naboo once, three years ago. She and Kyleeza only landed in one port in order to board another transport ship, though, so it had not been much of a visit.

There were the faint memories that she'd shared with Anakin - voices, smells, images - but she doubted that she would recognize her parents. They might not even live in the same house, or even on Naboo anymore. She did have the faintest idea how to get to her old neighborhood, anyway. All she knew was that it was near Theed, the capital.

She mentioned that to Anakin. He told her that they were going to land in the forest somewhere. She sighed and relaxed. The idea of camping together in the woods was romantic. They could practice without worrying about what other Jedi Masters and Padawans were thinking.

Anakin easily found a large clearing, making Padmé wonder if he had come here before.

When they left the ship, she looked at the surrounding woods, almost hypnotized. Above, three or four birds flew across the cloudy, grey sky. The light breeze grazed Padme's face. She knelt down and touched real grass for the first time in months.

Watching his girlfriend, and sensing her happiness, Anakin almost smiled. She stood up and hugged him.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered.

They stood there, holding each other, for several more minutes. When they started walking, Padmé thought of how silly it was - and embarassing - that she was the Naboo native, yet Anakin knew more about the planet than she did. But things like that would change, since she was now free from the Jedi.

"I love you," she said, slipping her hand inside Anakin's.

"I love you, too," he replied.

A moment later, it began to rain - drizzling at first, but within a few minutes, it was nearly pouring. Padmé laughed, and did not bother pulling the hood of her cloak over her head. But she and Anakin did turn around and head back to the ship. By the time they reached it, her hair was drenched.

-::-

Later, they went outside again and practiced fighting, and meditated. Padmé found it easier to clear her mind, which was probably because of Anakin being here. She was certain that her relationship with him would not keep her from doing her best - especially if he was going to be her new master. She felt as if he was, even if he had not actually said so.

By evening, the ground was not as wet. They set up a tent just within the trees, not too far from the ship. Before the sky darkened, Padmé volunteered to look around for a few pieces of firewood. She was careful not to leave her boyfriend's protective sight.

He showed her how to build a fire. She had watched Kyleeza do it a couple of times, but the last time they went camping was at least a year ago.

"Angel?" Anakin asked as they sat down.

"What?"

"My name for you," he explained.

"Thank you, love." His girlfriend smiled faintly, the fire's flames reflecting on her cheeks. She lightly rested her chin on his arm, looking up at him playfully. He was quiet for a long moment. His mood was serious, and within a moment, Padmé sensed anger. She waited a second, then moved away from him.

"Do you want to be alone?" she asked. "I will leave."

Without looking at her, Anakin replied, "Do you know how furious I would be if anything happened to you?"

"I was just going to go inside the tent--"

"I do not mean that."

"Oh." Padmé looked nervous. "W-What do you mean?"

"I love you," said Anakin. He put his arm around her shoulders. "And I knew it when I saw you. That is why I told Lord Sidious about you, and wanted you to join us."

She nodded.

"Lord Sidious would not ever admit it," her boyfriend continued, "but he cannot do anything without us. And when the Empire is mine, I want to share it with you."

"I am honored that you do, but I am not even a complete Jedi. You almost are."

"I will be your new master."

Those words made Padmé smile again. Before she could respond, though, Anakin reached inside his black robes and took out an object that made his girlfriend freeze - a ring. Looking at it, Padmé once again had the new, almost magic feeling that had come over her when Anakin first spoke to her.

"Will you marry me, Padmé?" he asked.

She had never imagined any man proposing to her, of course - she had never thought that she would have a boyfriend, or even a romantic crush, because of the Jedi Order's rules. But despite that, she was probably as speechless as she would have been if she had not lived a Jedi's life for the past ten years.

"Yes," she finally managed to say, barely loud enough for Anakin to hear.

He took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. It was silver, with a single black, heart-shaped stone that was bordered by small diamonds. Padmé had never owned such a beautiful ring, or any ring at all. But she did not care about how many credits it had cost. Anakin had gotten it for her, and thought of her while purchasing it. That made her smile again.

-::-

They left Naboo two days later. Padmé was different - not because of returning to her home planet, but because of her engagement. Studying her, Anakin felt as if the kind, shy Padawan was already fading away. Perhaps Obi-Wan had had the observation about him.

Anakin did consider himself to be evil, though. He had joined Darth Sidious because he agreed with the man's plans. It was the Jedi who were causing trouble and greedily trying to rule the galaxy, while claiming to be protectors and heroes.

-::-

It was almost night-time when they landed on Coruscant. Padmé decided to take a warm bath. Anakin joined her.

Later, while they were laying awake in bed, Padmé snuggled into her fiancée's arms. Her ring was resting on the nightstand on Anakin's side of the bed. As much as she loved it, he suggested that she not wear it until after their wedding.

"Anakin?" she asked.

"Yes, Angel?"

She hesitated. "If your mother was alive, do you think she would like me?"

Anakin was quiet at first, making her nervous.

"Yes," he said. "She would. She would be happy that I chose you."

Padmé smiled and kissed his chest. "I am glad. By the way, are we still meeting with Lord Sidious tomorrow?"

"Yes. Good night, love."

"Good night."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Padmé was not really surprised when she met Darth Alana - she had once overheard a Zabrak woman say that there was somebody out there for everyone. Darth Sidious's wife seemed to fit him perfectly. With her pale skin and white hair, which was almost at the middle of her back, she looked almost ghostly. But she was pretty. Her skin was as flawless and smooth as a teenager's, making Padmé guess that some of her genetics caused slow aging. She did not seem like the kind of woman who would agree with having plastic surgery.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she said, shaking Padme's hand. She regarded her with pretty, blue-green eyes.

"Thank you, My Lady," Padmé replied, getting the impression that Lady Alana had been expecting her for a long time. It was probably just her imagination.

Anakin did not shake her hand; he must have met her before.

"How old are you? Seventeen?"

"Sixteen, My Lady."

"And you are from...?"

"Naboo," Padmé answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Anakin sensed it. He rested his hand on her shoulder, and gave her a brief, gentle squeeze. Lady Alana felt the relief that instantly came over the girl. The younger couple's feelings were powerful. Alana was not sure if her husband sympathized with them, because of his relationship with his wife, or if he would think of Anakin and Padmé as a threat.

-

Anakin and Lord Sidious left Alana and Padmé alone. Anakin knew his fiancée would be a bit uncomfortable, being stuck with another Sith that she had just met, but he would make it up to her later. He was planning to take her to the restaurant they had gone to the other night.

"Are you nervous?" Alana asked, as soon as she and Padmé were alone.

"About what, My Lady?"

"Anything. I sense it."

"I suppose. Lord Sidious might have told you that I only left the Jedi a few days ago."

Alana smiled. "Let's sit down. Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you." Padmé did not think that the woman had any reason to drug or poison her, but still, she wanted to be cautious.

They went over to the dark green couches in the corner of the office.

"Is it safe for us to speak?" the ex-Padawan asked. "It's still morning. I thought the security cameras aren't turned off until noon?"

"Yes, but this room's camera happened to break yesterday," Alana answered. "Strangest thing."

She and Padmé both snickered, although Padmé had had a serious reason for asking. She wanted to be sure Sidious and Alana could not prove that she orAnakin had said anything in this room. Otherwise, they could use it against the younger couple later. But Padmé had sensed that Alana's reply just now was honest.

"Did your husband train you?" she asked. She decided to try and keep the conversation centered on Alana, in case there was some sort of surveillance in here.

"Secretly, yes."

"I thought the Sith Order did not allow marriage any more than the Jedi do."

"Many Sith have gotten married," Alana said. "Sidious's master's master became involved with a Jedi - one who had just completed the trials - and turned her to the Dark Side."

Padmé nodded. "Do any of the Jedi masters know that these secret relationships go on?"

"I don't know. I am sure that some have been caught and thrown out of the Order." Alana paused. "But enough about them. Tell me about your past, before you were a Jedi Padawan."

"I became a Padawan ten years ago. I don't really remember my old life."

"So you would have been six then. That is a little old, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Padmé. "But the Council made an exception for me, the way they did for Anakin."

"You both must have a lot in common," Alana replied.

"Yes. We are both outcasts at the Jedi Temple. I did not have many friends there, and neither did Anakin. The other Padawans - and most of the Jedi Masters, too - were always uncomfortable around us. I wish we had met each other sooner. I wouldn't have been so lonely."

Alana nodded. "You are going to be a Sith. I think you will be much happier."

-

Padmé Skywalker - she liked to call herself that, even though she and Anakin were not married yet - stayed at home during the next week. Anakin went out several times, always around sunset, or just after dark.

He would usually be gone during the whole night, and Padmé knew why, although she tried not to think about it. She felt Force-strong lives fading. But she didn't feel bad. The Jedi were the enemies. The new empire was what everyone needed. The name "empire" sounded a bit more harsh than "government", but that did not really matter to Padmé.

Anakin's task was not completely finished in just a week, though. There were still some Jedi that were away from Coruscant, on assignments - including Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Yoda. He intended to track them all down, and was taking Padmé with him.

To Padmé, this hunt seemed to be more of a personal assignment for her fiancée, not an order that Lord Sidious had given him. Although she said nothing, she understood why. The Jedi were responsible for Shmi Skywalker's death - and, Anakin pointed out, for stealing Padmé from her family.

When Anakin came home that morning, a week after Padmé met Darth Alana, he told her that she was going to join him in dealing with the rest of the Jedi.

She nodded, then got up from where she was sitting on the living room couch. She was startled when Anakin almost grabbed her, tightly grasping her wrists. He pulled her close to him. Her forehead almost bumped against his chest.

"Darling..." she started, but he placed his hand over her mouth, keeping his other arm around her.

"If you have absolutely any regret about joining me, Angel," he said, "then I am going to kill you now. I do not have a choice. I know you understand."

She nodded weakly, her face almost as pale as Darth Alana's skin. She was shaking. Anakin let go of her mouth.

"I l-love you, A-Anakin," she said. "Y-You would know if I w-was lying."

"I love you, too. Just tell me if you truly want to join me," he said. "A direct yes or no. I have to sense your honesty."

"Y-Yes, I want t-to join you. I w-want you to be m-my master."

Anakin released her. Tears were sliding down her cheeks now. He drew her close again, more gently this time.

"I am very sorry. I had to ask," he said, patting her back. "Will you forgive me, love?"

Padmé nodded, still trembling a little.

-

Anakin felt horrible for frightening her, so he went out again that night, but for a different task this time. The next morning, when Padmé entered the kitchen, she saw a large, expensive arrangement of flowers sitting on the table. On the glass vase, there was a light pink sticker that said Assorted Wildflowers From Naboo.

Padmé smiled. Anakin told her that she could wear her engagement ring if she wanted - she did not have to hide it from many Jedi now, anyway. That definately cheered her up. She gave him a quick hug, then hurried back to their bedroom to get the ring.


	8. Chapter Eight

This chapter is kind of short. I'll have two or three chapters on my next update. 

**Chapter Eight**

"What kind of proof do we need?" Darth Alana asked, glancing at her husband. "Her last name is Naberrie, she is as Force-strong as either of us, and she looks just like Jobal."

"That is true," Darth Sidious said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We cannot tell Anakin that we want to get a DNA test with his fiancée."

"It would be best not to tell him any of this - or Padmé."

"Why not?" Alana looked up at him with her pretty turquoise eyes. "She is our granddaughter."

"She and Anakin are on our side now," Sidious pointed out. "It is not as if you will have no contact with her."

Alana sighed. "Very well."

-

Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Naberrie went to Yavin Four, where their masters had gone for their mission. After a few days of searching, though, they did not even sense another Force-strong presence. Padmé expected her fiancée to be disappointed, but he said they would have to be patient. By now, there weren't enough Jedi to stop them, anyway. Darth Sidious and his wife were already taking over Coruscant.

As they were returning home, Anakin told Padmé that she would have to be the one to fight Kyleeza.

"Why?" she asked, turning her chair a little so that she could face him better. "I am not sure if I can defeat her."

"Do not say that," her fiancée replied. "If needed, I will step in and help you. But if you strike her down, it will end your last tie with the Jedi."

"Our ties with them are ended, aren't they?"

"Yes, but I think that Lord Sidious and Lady Alana will be impressed to see that you went against your former mentor. And really, it won't be any different than with the other Jedi we have defeated."

Padmé nodded. "So are we going to keep searching for them?"

"Not right now. Lord Sidious thinks that they will show up on their own," Anakin answered. He paused, then changed the subject. "We are getting married tonight."

Padmé smiled. "Alright."

-

The wedding did not make Padmé nervous. It was their meeting with Sidious and Alana, before the wedding, that made her a bit uneasy. But after watching Anakin, who did not seem suspicious or bothered by anything, she calmed down.

"Come with me, Padmé," Alana said.

The ex-Padawan hesitated. She did not want to leave Anakin's side. He gently squeezed her hand, then let go of it. She was reluctant, but did not want to be rude, so she finally went with Alana. The Sith Lady seemed more understanding than annoyed.

Once the two were alone, in the adjoining room of the office, Alana looked at her granddaughter.

"You really love Anakin, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, My Lady," Padmé answered, wondering why she was asking. Her nervousness faded into a defensive, almost aggressive mood.

"I congratulate you again on your engagement. I wish you luck," Alana said. She glanced at the window, even though the blinds were closed over it. "My parents refused to come to my wedding."

"I am sorry," Padmé replied. She sensed the woman's honesty, but doubted that they were here to have girl-to-girl bonding. She was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Anakin suddenly seemed to be too far away, even though he was just in the next room.

"You are Lady Darth Amidala."

Padmé bowed slightly. "Yes, My Lady."

_Which comes from my old name, Amidala Palpatine_, Alana thought. She was still a bit surprised that her husband had not been angry, last night, when she suggested the name for the new Sith Lady. She had pointed out that she wanted some connection with their granddaughter, since Padmé did not even know they were related.

-

Darth Vader and Darth Amidala kissed each other for the first time - as Sith - during their wedding.

Vader thought his bride was stunning. Anybody else who had known her as a Padawan would not recognize her now. Her sleeveless black gown was low-cut in the front. She had left her hair down, except for two braids that encircled her head. They were held in place with a few pins, which looked like dark red roses.

The ceremony was performed by Senator Fera, a human woman around Darth Alana's age. She was one of the only senators that supported Chancellor Palpatine and the Empire, partially because she and Alana had been friends since they were in school. She also had a license to perform weddings.

Other than Fera and the bride and groom, no one else came. Amidala was a bit relieved. She had thought Lord Sidious and Lady Alana might come, and was not completely comfortable with the idea.

When Fera told Darth Vader to kiss his bride, Darth Amidala felt almost as nervous as when she - no, Padmé - had her first kiss with Anakin.

Fera shivered, and noticed that she had goosebumps on her arms now. The room was cold all of a sudden, although she was certain that she had turned off the air conditioner just before the young couple arrived.


	9. Chapter Nine

Thanks to all of you who have left me nice, helpful reviews (J.E.A.R.K. Potter, tensixtythree, Padawan Sydney Bristow, REV042175, and everybody else). I really appreciate it and you help me ignore the negative reviews I've been getting on some of my other stories (I'm sure someone will find something in this story to lecture me about). 

Padawan Sydney Bristow: About Padme's character...I don't mean for her to be "wimpy", I just try to make her more sweet and respectful, especially to her own husband. I don't like when she's kind of mean or she says lines such as "You'll always be that little boy I knew on Tattooine". Or, in the books, when Mara calls Luke "Skywalker" half the time, even though he's not her opponent anymore. Hope this makes some sense :)

I know I said that I'd have two or three chapters, but here's Chapter Nine for now.

**Chapter Nine**

Kyleeza sat down on the ground, a few feet from the edge of the murky water. She and Obi-Wan had been on Degobah for two days now. She no longer cared about mud getting on her clothes - it was likely that they would be staying here for another night or so, anyway, until Obi-Wan thought of another hiding place.

He had suggested Naboo, but Kyleeza ruled it out. It was Padme's - Darth Amidala's - home planet. She might want to visit there.

The two Jedi Masters had stayed inside their ship, watching news on the small viewing screen inside the passenger area at the back. Kyleeza was strangely quiet most of the time, hardly saying a word. Shebarely seemed surprised by their apprentices' turning. Obi-Wan was almost irritated, but with difficulty, he left her alone.

She glanced at him as he came outside of the ship. He stood for a moment, looking at the swamp, then sat next to her.

"You should come inside," he advised. "It is getting colder out here."

Kyleeza shrugged, like a child who was not in the mood to obey.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked, touching her shoulder.

She smiled. "I am thinking of how I asked you to tell Anakin to keep an eye on Padmé and take care of her while we were gone."

"And he did."

"Yes."

Obi-Wan twirled a small, muddy twig in his fingers. "Perhaps it was a bad idea to ask him."

"No. I think they would have somehow gotten together anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kyleeza's skin turned a paler green, for a moment, then returned to its normal shade. "When she came into our room - after she was practice-fighting with Peri and Brienn - she said she was going to take a shower and then go practice with Anakin. She looked so...thrilled, almost."

"Did you suspect that she might have some kind of attraction to Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No." Kyleeza sounded as if she were almost offended. "I was glad to see her smile the way she did. She was practically glowing."

On the other side of the pond, a pointy fin from some species of fish briefly poked above the surface, then disappeared again. Only a few feet away from Kyleeza, a large grey snake was slithering around the trunk of a small tree. But Kyleeza did not seem bothered. She became quiet again.

Finally, she casually said, "I am married."

Obi-Wan looked at her. "What?"

"Master Zaron is my husband."

Obi-Wan nodded. Zaron was a Falleen man, around Kyleeza's age. He had spoken to Obi-Wan a couple of times, although they were not close friends.

A tear ran down one of Kyleeza's cheeks, but she did not break down into sobs. Obi-Wan did not say what they were both thinking - Master Zaron must have been killed. He started to touch Kyleeza's shoulder again, but she gave him a look that was almost hostile, so he lowered his hand.

"Obi-Wan," she said, "if Darth Vader or Darth Amidala attacks me, then just stay out of it, will you?"

"I will," he replied, understanding that she was not going to put up much of a fight against the Sith.

"Thank you. I want to go back to Cor- Imperial City."

"What? They will definately find us there," Obi-Wan said. "If we land within fifty or sixty miles of them, they will sense our presences."

"I don't care," Kyleeza shot back at him. "Just take me there, and then you can leave if you wish."

He was quiet at first. She added, more softly, "Please, Obi-Wan?"

"Alright," he said. "I will drop you off and then leave."

"Thank you."

-

Inside one of the lounges, in her and her husband's new castle, Darth Alana tried calling Jobal. Her comlink was not able to connect. She guessed that her daughter had blocked her or gotten another new comlink. She sighed. Despite being the new empress of the galaxy, she did not feel very powerful. She could not even make her own daughter speak to her.

_I don't want to _make_ her speak to me. I want her to want to call me_.

"You could have her brought here, if you wish," Emperor Palpatine said.

Alana looked at him. "No. The idea of having of her arrested and forcing her to visit with us is kind of pathetic, isn't it?"

"Very much."

"Then why did you suggest it?"

"Why do you let these things bother you?" Palpatine replied. "When Jobal wants to talk with you, on her own, she will. Do not bother her."

Alana knew he was actually telling her not to bother _him_ about Jobal, and he knew that she knew. She agreed that she should not keep irritating their daughter, but wished he would genuinely give her that advice because he wanted to soothe her, not just make her shut up.

"Do not resent me," he said, sensing her mood.

"I don't, dear," she whispered, as if someone might be trying to eavesdrop on them. She had visited his office in secret so many times, and had been careful about cameras, and anyone noticing that she went to see the chancellor nearly every day. She felt relieved that they no longer had to sneak around so much, since they were in charge now. Darth Vader and Darth Amidala could probably say the same thing.

Palpatine touched Alana's hair, twisting a strand of it around his finger. She forgave him, deciding she was being a bit too harsh and selfish - they had both been busy lately, with the new Empire and two new Sith.

"I apologize," she added, touching his hand. "I love you. Good night. I am going to bed."

She had a habit of usually saying "I love you" whenever she had a reason to leave the room, because she did not expect to hear Palpatine say it to her in return. She was not sure when he had last said those words to her aloud. But she could sense his emotions, so she did not bother him about it.

-

"Vader?" Amidala asked, while they were eating dinner - their first dinner as a married couple, and as Sith. She had changed out of her wedding dress and put on a black nightgown.

"Yes?"

"I am glad that you are going to train me."

"I am, too."

Amidala smiled, realizing that the feelings were not changed. Perhaps they were even stronger now, since they had turned together - not that she, as Padmé, hadn't loved Anakin.

_"My parents refused to come to my wedding."_

Amidala glanced at the lovely ring on her finger. Something about Darth Alana bothered her. The woman was nice to her, and most of the time, her kindness seemed to be genuine. Considering that the two couples weren't really friends - Vader and Amidala were servants, for now - it was strange. Amidala wondered if Palpatine approved of his wife's friendliness toward them.

She started to ask Vader if he had noticed it, but changed her mind. She shouldn't let it bother her. Alana was probably trying to develop a friendship with Amidala in order to weaken her, or spy on her for Palpatine. Perhaps she would suspect that Amidala might spy on her in return.

_Maybe I should_, Amidala thought. She would ask Vader about it. The idea of this manipulating did not make her feel bad at all. As a Padawan, she had already been used to other kids talking behind her back and pretending to like her. She had never even trusted Peri completely.

She looked at her new husband. "When you...questioned me the other day, did you really think I was having doubts about joining you?"

"No," he answered honestly. "I was only making sure. I apologize again."

Amidala smiled. "You don't have to."

-

Kyleeza and Obi-Wan arrived on Imperial City the next afternoon, although they landed too far away from Vader's apartment for him and Amidala to sense their presences. Kyleeza thanked Obi-Wan and wished him luck, and stayed to make sure that he left. She did not want him trailing her.

She was certain that Zaron was already dead; he had been at the Jedi Temple when she and Obi-Wan left on their mission.

She was not angry at Darth Amidala at all. As Padmé, she had always been an outcast, like Anakin. She had been such a sweet little girl when Kyleeza first met her, yet the other Padawans rejected her. So had the Jedi Masters. They had always looked at Kyleeza's apprentice as if she were a poisonous snake.

Kyleeza admitted that she had not been entirely warm towards Padmé, either. The other Jedi Masters' reactions had made her a bit uneasy around the girl, too. Padmé must have felt it. More than once, Kyleeza thought she heard her sniffling at night.

_How could I have been so cruel to her?_

She continued walking through the streets. No male beings stared at her - she did not look very sexy after staying in a swamp for a couple of days.

-

After a month, Darth Vader and Darth Amidala still had not encountered Kyleeza or Obi-Wan. The newlyweds were too busy to worry about them, though. They moved out of their apartment and into a mansion, which was not anywhere near Emperor Palpatine's.

Kyleeza was captured by a few Stormtroopers and brought to the Imperial base. She did not try to resist at all.

She spent two days in the prison cell, alone, except when an officer brought her some kind of thick, milky nutrition drink that tasted like vegetables. It was not delicious, but she cooperated and drank it. She guessed that she had lost a few pounds. Her dark brown pants, which still had faint mud stains, were starting to feel a bit loose. She looked more like a beggar than a Jedi. She had not been able to rent a room at a hotel during the past month, since she had no money.

Finally, an Imperial officer came in to talk to her. He was a Falleen man, in his early thirties. The small, black nametag on his suit said CAPTAIN ZARON.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Before Kyleeza had a chance to say anything - she was almost speechless, anyway - Darth Vader came into the cell also. He mentally closed the door behind him, making Kyleeza guess that Darth Amidala was not going to join in their chat.

Zaron showed no reaction, but he could hardly believe that this was his wife. Her hair was dirty. Light shadows were underneath her eyes - she had probably gotten only a few hours of sleep every night. She looked thin and sick.

"Lord Vader," she said. "I see that you and Palpatine managed to trap Master Zaron."

"It was your husband's own choice," he replied.

"Yes," Zaron agreed. "This is not pleasant for either of us, Kyleeza, so let us get to the point. Swear your loyalty to Lord Vader, or betray Lady Amidala...and me."

"You are in no position to accuse _me_ of betraying anyone," his wife said, sounding more sad than angry. She was a little puzzled, though, about why she had to swear her loyalty to Vader, not Palpatine. But she decided not to ask about it.

"You once said that I was more important to you than anything else," said Zaron. "Think, dear. Now we can be together, without sneaking around and worrying, or going for days without seeing each other. Do you not want that?"

Kyleeza glanced at Vader. He knew she was weakened by her husband's words. She did want all of those things. The Jedi Order was destroyed, anyway - there was not anything that Obi-Wan, Mace, or Yoda could do to stop her. They had no control over her or Zaron now. She was tempted to go up to Yoda and flash her wedding ring, which she had hardly worn, in his face.

She had the same thought that had gone through Padme's mind - if she was questioning her loyalty to the Jedi so easily, had it been that strong to begin with? Perhaps not, but she did not worry about it. She had the choice to be with her husband, just as Padmé had chosen to be with Anakin.

"I would like to join you," she said clearly, so that Zaron and Vader could sense her honesty.

Zaron came closer and gently patted her shoulder. "I told you that she would make the right choice, My Lord."

-

Later that evening, Amidala took a warm bath. Her husband joined her. She felt relieved that they did not have to worry about Kyleeza now; only Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and a few other Jedi that might still be away. But since the Empire was in control, Palpatine did not seem to care if they were dealt with.

"Vader," Amidala said, "Lady Alana invited me to have lunch with her tomorrow."

"You do not want to be alone with her," he guessed. He had started to gently rub her shoulders, which made it hard for her to really be bothered by Alana.

"No. I was going to tell her that I don't feel well - over comlink, so that she does not sense that I am lying."

"Very well," Vader said. Alana would probably know that Amidala was lying, but he doubted that she would be angry. She was almost attached to the girl. Vader was not sure why, but he wanted to keep an eye on her.

-

That conversation in the bathtub was the earliest that Darth Amidala could remember. When she opened her eyes and saw the room she was in, it took a moment for her to realize that she was at one of the Imperial bases. She wondered why she was taking a nap here.

Darth Vader's voice was the first that she heard. Relief came over her, although she was also puzzled about why he had left her alone in here.

"Amidala," he said. He touched her cheek. She wanted to smile at him, but was too tired.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. "Isn't it late? We should go back home."

"You have been here for two days."

"What?"

"Do not stress yourself. Let it come back to you." Vader touched his wife's upper arm this time. It felt strange. The texture of her skin seemed to be different there.

An image came to her mind then - the lava pit. She remembered being near the edge of it, and Obi-Wan being there...

"I fell," she said softly. "Am I hurt badly?"

"No," Vader answered, not wanting to fill her in right now. Obi-Wan had kicked her over. She had grabbed the edge as she fell. Vader actually dropped his lightsaber in order to grasp his wife's wrists and pull her up again.

That had been a perfect opportunity for Obi-Wan to defeat them both, when neither of his opponents had weapons. Instead, though, he had just watched. Vader held Amidala for a long moment as she whimpered in pain. When he finally looked up at Obi-Wan, the Jedi had left. He felt no frustration at letting him escape. He paged the men on the Imperial shuttle. While waiting for them to arrive, he gently kissed his wife's forehead, and seethed with more rage at the remaining Jedi.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Amidala asked, bringing him back to the present.

He touched her shoulder again, the same spot that felt weird. While she was hanging onto the edge of the pit, as her husband temporarily fought Obi-Wan off, some hot lava had been spat up. There were patches of burned skin on her back, shoulders, legs, and one area on her stomach. Fortunately, her hair had been up in a braided style, otherwise it might have caught on fire.

Vader was not injured - he had yanked her up over the edge quickly. Her lightsaber had fallen into the pit, but it was no concern; she had two extra ones.

"Vader..." Amidala said, slowly sitting up a little. She looked at herself. "I...I am hideous!"

"The scars may not be permanent," he replied.

"I am...I...how can you ever want to look at me again?"

"Your lack of faith in me is disappointing, Amidala."

That hurt more than the lava. She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again. "I am sorry. I love you. I think I remember everything now. You let your guard down to save me."

Vader touched her hand. "We will go home now, if you can stand."

She nodded. He helped her up, careful not to irritate any of her burned spots. She felt horrible for thinking that he would love her any less because of possibly permanent scars. She smiled at him, and somehow knew that he had not gotten any sleep in the last two days. He had probably been here, waiting for her to wake up.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Darth Amidala stayed home the next day. Morning and afternoon slowly dragged by for Darth Vader, until Empress Alana visited the _Executor_. She met with her grandson-in-law in one of his chambers.

"How is Lady Amidala?" she asked.

Her concern seemed genuine. Vader wished she would have just contacted him by holograph. He was not in the mood to ponder her strange kindness toward him and his wife. Yesterday, while Amidala was still unconcious, Alana had several bouquets of flowers sent to her and Vader's private chambers here, on the _Executor_. Earlier this morning, Vader had them removed, in case any happened to be poisonous.

"Well," he answered.

"I am happy to hear that, Lord Vader," Alana replied. "I have to ask, though, did Obi-Wan manage to escape?"

"Amidala was my first priority," Vader said, not wanting to directly admit that he had let the Jedi go.

"I understand. He is not a serious concern, anyway."

"Very well, Your Highness."

Alana smiled. "I am guessing that you are not satisfied."

"I will not allow anyone to hurt my wife and get away with it," Vader said.

Alana just nodded. The way he spoke the words, they seemed to be a warning for her and Emperor Palpatine as well as Obi-Wan.

* * *

Amidala was laying in bed, still awake, when her husband came home. She smiled at him as he sat next to her, sensing that he was not in a great mood. His anger slowly cooled, though, as he noticed her smile fading. He kissed her cheek.

"How are you?" he asked, deciding not to mention that Alana had visited the _Executor_.

"Better," she said. She raised his hand to her mouth and kissed it. "You look tired. I feel well enough to massage your back, if you wish."

"No. Rest."

* * *

Within a few weeks, most of Darth Amidala's burns were healed, except for two on her lower back, near her waist. Even those looked better.

Her friendship with Kyleeza improved, and she became confident that her ex-master was genuinely loyal to her and Darth Vader. The two became closer than they had ever been during Padme's ten years as a Padawan, although Vader was the only person that Amidala trusted completely.

For their three-month anniversary, Vader took his wife to Naboo. He had a surprise for her there - their new house. It was not as big as their mansion on Imperial City, but still nice. The place was in the Lake Country. The closest town was almost ten miles away, and there were no neighboring houses.

"I adore it," Amidala said, walking onto their back porch. A stone wall surrounded the large yard.

"I am glad we won't be living on the same planet as Palpatine and Alana," she added, looking up at Vader. She touched his hand. "I am pregnant."

"I know," he replied.

"You do?"

"I spoke with the doctor that you saw yesterday."

"Oh." Amidala hugged him. "I am having twins."

"Do not tell anyone else," he said.

"I won't. But I am two months along, Vader. How are we going to hide this from Palpatine and Alana? Alana will notice if I try to avoid her for a few months."

Vader touched his wife's cheek. "Leave that to me. Do not worry yourself."

"Alright." She smiled.

* * *

Both of them felt three Force-strong presences, which were not that far away. At first, they ignored them, but whoever it was did not go away.

Later that afternoon, they rode around in the speeder, not seriously hunting down the Jedi, but just for fun. Vader let Amidala pilot the speeder. She did well, despite being a bit nervous. She probably should not fight very fiercely while she was pregnant, but did not want her husband to take on three opponents alone, either.

The sun was starting to set when Vader told her to stop. She parked the speeder. Ahead of them was a small group of trees. A pond was on the other side.

The two Sith got out of the speeder and walked toward the trees. Amidala held her husband's hand, loosely enough that he could let go and quickly reach for his lightsaber if needed.

They were barely out of the trees' shade when Amidala saw who had drawn them here. A Force-strong human girl, probably not older than five or six, was sitting at the edge of the pond. When she turned and saw the two strangers, she stood up.

"I'm lost," she said nervously. She did not seem to recognize who they were, but looked afraid anyway.

Amidala glanced at Vader, then took a few steps closer to the child.

"You are?" she asked gently. "What is your name?"

The girl backed away. She was pretty, with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes that reminded Vader of his wife.

"Come on, sweetheart. Tell me your name," Amidala tried again.

"Ryoo," the girl answered, backing away a little bit more.

The Sith Lady looked like somebody from one of her bad dreams. Her short black dress had red and orange snakes embroidered around the long sleeves. She was wearing a silver necklace with a charm that looked like a rancor's head. But despite how scary she was, Ryoo actually thought she was pretty.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Five," Ryoo said. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Amidala nodded. "But your parents are not anywhere around, are they? I cannot help you find them if you don't tell me anything."

"You look like my mommy."

"I do?"

"Ryoo!" a female voice called.

Within seconds, a woman - who was also Force-sensitive - came over the small hill on the other side of the pond. She hurried over to Ryoo, not even noticing Darth Amidala at first. While she was distracted, Amidala hid her presence. Behind her, Vader did the same.

"Where were you?" the woman asked, sounding more relieved than angry. She picked up Ryoo and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

"Let's go back to the cabin. Don't wander off anymore. You shouldn't be outside alone. It's getting dark."

"I wasn't. That lady found me," Ryoo replied.

Her mother turned and looked right at Amidala and Vader, but of course, she could not see them. Ryoo looked perplexed.

"They were right there!" she exclaimed.

Sola shivered. "Let's go."

* * *

**Author's note**: Palpatine and Alana aren't always going to be in the story as much as Kyleeza and Zaron. I thought it might be a little hard to follow three main couples (Palpatine/Alana, Vader/Amidala, and Zaron/Kyleeza). 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Darth Amidala had trouble falling asleep. She finally shifted and looked at Darth Vader, seeing that he was still awake. She moved closer until her forehead brushed against his chin.

"I was thinking about the girl we saw earlier," she said softly. "Do you think we should be concerned?"

"She and her mother do not appear to be a threat."

"I know, but we sensed three Force-strong beings. What about the other one? It may be a Jedi."

"A Jedi would have sensed us as well," Vader pointed out. "He would not have let either of them go out alone."

Amidala turned a little and lay on her back, and thought for a moment.

"But," she said, "it sounded as if...Ryoo - that's her name - snuck away. Her mother was worried."

"You are thinking of what she said about you."

"What?"

"That you look like her mother."

"I do." Amidala was quiet for a moment. "I guess it is nothing serious, though. Good night, my love."

Vader let her fall asleep, not sensing any annoyance or unsettled curiousity in her mind.

* * *

The next afternoon, Empress Alana and Darth Amidala went to Kyleeza's mansion for tea.

Amidala was mostly quiet.Her husband was less than thirty minutes away, at one of the Imperial bases, but she looked as glum as she would if he were on the other side of the galaxy. Alana remembered when Emperor Palpatine had been that crazy about her.

Although Kyleeza had made the tea and hot chocolate, Amidala politely refused both. She doubted that her friend would poison her, but at the same time, Kyleeza did not seem to have a problem with Alana knowing where her house was. Perhaps she was not being as cautious, or she and the Empress had become friends.

Then again, if either she or Zaron had mentioned that they swore their loyalty to Vader, not Palpatine or the Empire, then Alana had not shown any annoyance.

"Are you alright?" Kyleeza asked.

Amidala hardly paid attention at first, thinking that she was asking Alana.

"Lady Amidala?" Alana added.

"I apologize," she replied. "What were you saying?"

"Would it be useless to look for Obi-Wan Kenobi on Degobah?" Kyleeza asked.

"Yes," said Alana. "You were both hiding there. He knows that you might look."

"Or he may hide there, if he doesn't expect you to look in an obvious place," Amidala suggested.

Alana took a sip from her hot chocolate. "I will ask my husband about it."

Amidala nodded. She thought about Ryoo again. She had decided not to mention the girl and her mother. They did not seem to be any threat. It was unlikely that anyone was training Ryoo; she had not shown the confidence that most Jedi apprentices had.

"...thought that I might be pregnant, but I am not," Kyleeza said, bringing Amidala back to the present.

"I am sorry," Alana told her. She looked at her granddaughter. "What about you, Lady Amidala? When are you going to be expecting?"

Amidala gave a small shrug, without saying anything. Hopefully, neither of her companions would sense much dishonesty from the response. She tried not to be nervous.

After half-an-hour or so, the three women returned to the base. Amidala politely said good-afternoon to the Empress and Kyleeza, then quickly found her husband. She did not leave his side for the rest of the day.

* * *

She did not say anything to Darth Vader until they were inside their ship, leaving Imperial City. Then she told him about Alana's question.

"I believe she was being playful," she said, "but what if she knows?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Vader considered that for a moment. He would have to try and keep Amidala away from Alana - Kyleeza, too, to be safe, until the twins were born. They would sense her nervousness whenever she was around them. She would start showing noticeably within two or three months, anyway.

"You will remain with me constantly when we are away from home," he said. "Do you understand?"

Amidala nodded, loving that order. "Very well, but Alana will notice if you refuse to leave me alone."

"She knows that you are my apprentice," Vader replied. "You should accompany me."

"True." His wife smiled. "Speaking of my pregnancy, I think I am going to be sick again."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

J.E.A.R.K. Potter: I forgot to make a note on my last update...yes, Ryoo is Force-sensitive. Amidala is in this story, so Jobal, Sola and Sola's children are, too. 

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kyleeza barely saw Darth Amidala during the next week, and she did not answer her comlink, either. She and her husband were busy, but Kyleeza had a feeling that there was something else. She said so to Zaron one evening, while they were eating.

"Do you think that she trusts me?" she added.

"Why do you ask? Do you think she is hiding something from you?" Zaron replied.

"No, but in general, I wonder if she and Lord Vader are any warmer to us than they are to the Emperor and Empress."

"Do you want them to trust us?"

"Of course, if we are going to serve them." Kyleeza finished her glass of water. "Zaron, we haven't discussed this yet, but let's get it over with. What made you turn?"

Her husband was quiet for a second, although he had been expecting that question. "It was not entirely my choice."

"What? He said it was, and so did you. I didn't sense that either of you were lying."

"When Lord Vader found me," said Zaron, "he told me that he would make an exception for me, if I would join him. He also said that if I swore my loyalty to him, he would not harm you."

"Did he tell you turn me?" Kyleeza asked. She realized that she was still holding her empty glass, and set it down.

"He suggested it."

"Why do you think he wanted us to join him and Lady Amidala?"

Zaron took a bite of his fish. "I don't know. Perhaps he wanted us in case it took him a while to convince Lady Amidala. He probably thought that having us on his side would help change her mind, if necessary."

"He really loves her," Kyleeza replied. "He can manipulate things as well as the Emperor if he needs to."

"I understand how it feels to be so intent on having a certain girl at your side."

"Oh." Kyleeza smiled.

* * *

When Darth Vader and his wife returned to their house, they sensed that Sola, Ryoo, and the third Force-sensitive person was still there, which probably meant that they lived here, or were still on vacation. Vader doubted that one of the family members was a Jedi; otherwise he or she would have wanted to leave.

He and Darth Amidala became used to their Force-strong neighbors' presences, and mostly ignored them. The family probably lived within five or ten miles of them, but they did not look for their house.

* * *

Amidala did not want to obviously appear to be avoiding everyone, so when she and Vader were on Imperial City, a couple of weeks later, she accepted a lunch invitation from Kyleeza. They went at an expensive restaurant near the base, which was closed to the public today.

Empress Alana came, also, which Amidala had expected. She made a fake smile.

"Your Highness," she said.

"Lady Amidala. I haven't seen you in almost a month," she told her as they sat down.

Amidala made a small, casual shrug, and was relieved when Kyleeza changed the subject.

"That is a gorgeous dress, Your Highness," she commented.

"Thank you," Alana replied, adjusting one of the dark blue dress's thin straps.

Amidala settled into her usual quiet mood, but she talked a little and paid enough attention to keep up with the conversations.

Alana left before Kyleeza and Amidala, saying she did not feel well. Her two companions sensed that she was not lying, and politely said they hoped she felt better. Once she was gone, Kyleeza glanced at the five remaining Stormtroopers that were guarding the door of the large dining room.

"Would you wait outside, please?" she asked them.

"Yes, My Lady," one of them replied.

They left. Kyleeza let out a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Amidala asked. For just a second, she almost felt guilty for avoiding her ex-master.

"It turns out that I actually _am_ pregnant."

"You are?"

"Yes. Don't tell the Empress, please."

"I won't," Amidala promised. She paused. "Tell me, clearly - are you and your husband against Vader and I? With or without the Emperor and Empress?"

"No!" Kyleeza exclaimed, sounding offended. "Are you really suspicious of us, Lady Amidala?"

"We have to be careful," she said. In a warmer tone, she offered, "Vader and I can meet with you and Zaron tomorrow afternoon, on the _Executor_."

"Alright."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

"No!" Jobal answered firmly.

"He asked _us_, Mom," Sola said, much more calmly. Obi-Wan Kenobi could tell that she and her husband were not anymore patient, though.

"I know how this must sound," he told them. "Please consider it. Pooja and Ryoo are two of our last chances to defeat the Empire."

"Without meaning any disrespect," Darred replied, in an unfriendly tone, "what about you and Master Yoda? Are you getting too weak?"

Obi-Wan remained patient. He had expected to be insulted. "No."

"Then why do you want to train my daughters?"

Jobal angrily added, "I remember the last time Ruwee and I met a Jedi. I am not saying that one of you stole our younger daughter, but she disappeared only a few days after that Jedi visited us. It's a strange coincedence."

"I am sorry for your loss, but she must have wandered off, or something," Obi-Wan said. "We do not kidnap children. But please, we need your granddaughters."

"I suppose you're going to take them anyway."

"Jobal," Ruwee said. "Calm down. We don't know that a Jedi took her."

"Thanks for taking his side!" his wife snapped. She almost slammed her cup of tea down on the glass table. A few drops fell onto the cream-colored carpet.

Sola sighed. "Mom, this is our decision."

Darred looked at Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, could you give us one reason why you need Pooja and Ryoo?"

"To start with," he answered, "Darth Vader and Darth Amidala don't even know them. They won't be expecting them."

Sola nodded. "I see."

"I beg you to consider this," Obi-Wan replied. "How old are they?"

"Ryoo is five. Pooja is three," answered Darred. "Isn't that too young?"

"No. We try to begin training before a child is two or three, but Ryoo will be fine."

Jobal glared at her son-in-law. "Are you actually thinking of giving them up?"

"I don't know!" Sola said, with tears forming in her eyes. "I can't, but I will know that we had a chance to help defeat the Empire."

Darred got up and took his wife's hand, leading her into the kitchen, so that they could talk alone. Jobal coldly asked Obi-Wan if he wanted a drink, mainly as an excuse to overhear a bit of her son-in-law's and daughter's discussion. But he said no.

After only a few minutes, Darred and Sola returned to the living room. Sola's cheeks were wet.

"We have decided to let you take one of the girls," Darred said.

Jobal sighed. Ruwee put his arm around her shoulders.

"Which?" he asked, looking at Darred.

"We can't choose. Who do you think is best?"

Obi-Wan thought for a second. "It would be best not to separate them."

"Fine!" Sola hissed.

Obi-Wan tolerated her hostility. He had not mentioned the other Jedi that was now hiding with him - his cousin, Hallie. She was around Sola's age, which would probably make Sola feel as if another woman would be acting as Pooja and Ryoo's mother.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're not welcome," Jobal muttered.

* * *

Darth Vader and his wife went inside one of their private chambers on the _Executor_, with Zaron and Kyleeza. Kyleeza had just seen one of the doctors. She was due a few days after Darth Amidala.

Once the door of the room was completely closed, Zaron said, "Both of you will start showing in two or three months."

"Yes," Amidala replied, sitting down on one of the white couches.

Kyleeza sat next to her. "We can try to avoid talking to the Emperor and Empress in person. Dishonesty can't be sensed over holograph or comlink, of course."

"Do that some of the time," Zaron said. "They will notice if both of you seem to be avoiding them a lot."

His wife nodded. "What about when we have two Force-strong babies?"

"Three," Vader corrected.

"What, My Lord?"

"Amidala is having twins."

"Congratulations," Zaron said. He paused. "Kyleeza and I have discussed moving to the Yavin system, or Kamino."

"Wait a few weeks," Amidala suggested. "Vader and I just moved."

Kyleeza nodded again. "Alright, My Lady."

The four of them talked for a little while, adding a few more details to their plans. Then Zaron and Kyleeza returned to Imperial City.

* * *

When Vader and Amidala arrived on Naboo later, they no longer felt the three Force-sensitive presences from their neighbors. Amidala guessed that the family had only been on vacation.

While she and Vader were standing together on the back porch, he slid one of his hands down to her abdomen. She looked up at him briefly, smiling.

"You are happy about being a father," she said softly, sensing it from his mood.

"Yes."

"I trust Zaron and Kyleeza. Do you?"

"Do not trust them completely," Vader advised her. "We have to be prepared for them to possibly turn against us, if the Emperor and Empress persuade them to."

Amidala nodded. She was quiet for a moment, then said, "I thought of something earlier, which I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Could one of our spies find information on the Empress, without being caught?"

"Perhaps. Why?"

"I want to have some clue about why she is so warm and friendly with me."

"I do, as well, but I would not risk it," Vader replied.

"Very well." Amidala turned in his arms and hugged him briefly. "Let's go inside. I'm starving."

* * *

Jobal went to bed earlier than usual. She had not said anything to Ruwee since Sola, Darred, and Obi-Wan left earlier, but he knew that she was not mad at him. He was as frustrated as her, but it had been Sola and Darred's choice.

She was still awake when he entered their room. He sat on the edge of the bed, next to her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," she said, touching his wrist. She looked over at the table on his side of the bed. On it, beside the small lamp, was a holograph of Padmé, taken when she was four-and-a-half years old.

"It's alright," Ruwee said. "I don't blame you for the things that you said to Master Kenobi. I agree - it's strange that Padmé wandered off, supposedly, only a few days after that Jedi came over and asked if she could be trained."

Jobal nodded, but she did not feel like discussing it again. Neither did Ruwee. He hugged her, then went over to his side of the bed and lay down. Almost an hour later, he finally fell asleep.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Come on," Master Larrie said, striking at Darth Amidala again.

He was a Twi'lek, and in excellent shape for being in his mid-fifties, but the Sith Lady knew that she was defeating him. She blocked his dark blue blade easily, holding her lightsaber handle in one hand.

"No," she replied in a somewhat prissy tone. Her opponent knew that she was serious, though.

"Padmé," Larrie said, trying to weaken her, "come back. Emperor Palpatine is just using you and Anakin. You are both stronger than him."

She viciously slashed at the Jedi, without pausing or at least slowing for a second in order to reply. Her blade came with an inch of his shoulder, but he quickly jumped back. Almost instantly, he jumped toward her again and thrust his head to the side, trying to whip her across the face with one of his lekku.

She ducked down, almost crouching, and tossed her saber at him. It cut through his side before falling onto the ground.

* * *

Twenty or thirty feet away, Darth Vader was standing just within the trees, hidden well by the leaves and branches. As he watched Amidala, he decided to take her to the doctor when they returned to the _Executor_, to make sure the babies were not injured.

He was pleased with her. From what he could see - he hadn't wanted to step in and join the fight unless it was necessary - she had not hesitated once. Then again, she had not known Master Larrie well, so it was unlikely that he could have persuaded her to return to the Jedi.

Still, if she had been fighting someone that she was more familiar with, Vader was certain that she would have done just as well.

* * *

A few days later, it was Empress Alana's birthday. Palpatine gave her a small tropical island on Alderaan. No one else lived there except servants and guards.

Alana invited Kyleeza and Darth Amidala to go there with her, but both of them had to decline. Amidala wanted to go with her husband to Yavin Three. One of their spies had learned that someone, with the last name of Kenobi, had just bought a house there.

Zaron and Kyleeza wanted to join them - Obi-Wan would be no match against all four of them. Alana agreed without any suspicions.

The next afternoon, as she entered the mansion on her island, a thought came to her mind.

_What if he just wants me out of the way?_

She paused in the entrance hall, not yet noticing her luxurious surroundings.

_What if that's why he gave me my own island? So that I do not bother him?_

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?" a Falleen woman, one of the mansion's maids, asked her.

"No," she lied.

"May I get you anything?"

"Tea, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The four Sith felt no Force-strong presences when they arrived on Yavin Three. Darth Vader and Darth Amidala found the house, which was one of those outside of the city. Both of them noticed that the doormat said KENOBIE.

A teenage Twi'lek girl, who wasn't Force-sensitive, was sitting on the steps, talking on her comlink. She had no idea that Amidala and Vader were here; their presences were hidden.

"Our spy must have been wrong," said Amidala.

Vader did not reply. He took his wife's hand and they walked away.

* * *

That evening, while Amidala was getting undressed, Vader angrily looked at the small area of scarred skin near her waist. Obi-Wan and Yoda would not keep hiding from them.

"Darling?" Amidala asked, sensing his frustration. She looked at him. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," he told her, slowly cooling down.

She put on a black nightgown and came over to the bed, sitting next to him. He slid his arm around her waist, and was about to gently pull her back onto the bed, but then one of their comlinks started beeping.

Amidala hesitated, annoyed, before getting up and going over to the table on the other side of the room. It was her comlink. She picked it up.

"Lady Amidala," Kyleeza greeted, sounding as if she were happy about something.

"Hello, Kyleeza," she replied, glad that it was her, not the Empress.

"Zaron and I found out that we are having a boy. I wanted to let you know."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

* * *

Feeling bored, Empress Alana opened one of the black-painted wooden chests that had been moved over here. Looking inside, she saw five or six large, velvet boxes. She picked up a yellow one and opened it.

Inside were a few of her old journals, which she had almost forgotten about. She had not written in one in several years.

She opened one - a fading, light pink one, which had been an anniversary present from Palpatine - to a random page.

_I haven't written anything in almost a week. Jobal and I are in our new house on Yavin Seven now. I suppose it is just ours, since my husband makes it sound that way. He told me that Jobal and I can't live on Imperial City - mainly because Darth Maul is there often, and he believes that there are only two Sith._

_That doesn't seem like such a big concern to me - if Lord Maul sensed my presence, or Jobal's, he would probably just think we are two of the Jedi. But I won't argue with my husband. Perhaps he's right. If Jobal and I are around all the time, Maul will pick up on his master's emotions, and wonder why he has such strong...caring for someone._

Alana let out a sigh that was mostly relaxed, not melancholy. She smiled, knowing that Palpatine could have just trained Jobal, but he had decided not to. Alana had never questioned him about it, but she knew what it was - he did not want to take any risks with his own daughter.

She wondered why her husband sometimes acted as if she were a weakness, or an annoyance. From observing Darth Vader and Darth Amidala, she knew that they did not even try to control their feelings for each other. But neither of them were distracted or foolish.

_Perhaps that is one reason why they are so strong_, Alana thought.

She could not point that out to Palpatine, though. He wouldn't hear it.

She sighed, more frustrated this time. She placed the journal back into the box with the others, put it away in the chest, and went to take a shower.

* * *

"I am glad that the babies are alright," Amidala said, thinking of her duel with Master Larrie the other day.

"I do not want you fighting again during your pregnancy," Vader replied. Underneath the bed's black blankets, he touched her stomach.

"Very well."

"I am proud of you, Amidala."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

She snuggled next to him, and was asleep within a minute or two. He closed his eyes, also feeling tired. An image of Padmé Naberrie came to his mind.

_"Something is bothering you. You can tell me, if you wish."_

_"I don't know."_

_"I understand. I would like to practice with you. Perhaps it will make you feel better."_

_"It might."_

_"Would you like to meet later?"_

Vader did not make much of an attempt to crush the memory before he fell asleep.

The End

I'll upload You And I 2 in a few days. Thank you for all the reviews. :)

Draven Star


End file.
